Death Match 20: SCP Foundation VS ISIS
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's SCP VS the real world. Will ISIS conquer the SCP Foundation? Or will the SCP Foundation secure victory from ISIS


Wiz: It's been fun analyzing with you 2.

Tech: Same here.

Boomstick: Remember what I taught you Bullet.

Bullet: Why the hell would I not?!

Boomstick: (noogies Bullet) That's the spirit!

Boomstick And Wiz: BYE!

Bullet And Tech: LATER!

(The Death Match theme is the Mortal Kombat theme. NOT THE MORTAL KOMBAT X THEME, THE FIRST MORTAL KOMBAT THEME!)

Tech: Organizations, they can be either helpful, like for example, the Illuminati...

Bullet: (Cuts off Tech) Or they could be down right dangerous at times. Like the SCP Foundation, the most famous orginazation in the whole f****** world.

Tech: And Isis, the most evil organization next to Nazis. And in this scenario, we will let the SCP Foundation use their SCPs.

Bullet: He's Tech and I'm Bullet.

Tech: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Match!

(Death Match logo) (Looks exactly like the Death Battle logo)

Tech: The SCP Foundation was founded in the 19 hundreds to protect the people of the world!

Bullet: You wanna know why I love these guys? Not because of the guns, but the fact that they capture.

Tech: They level their personnel in levels. Level 3s are the ones who protect the safe classes. Level 2s protect a class Euclid, they're like neutral. And then there are level 1s. They protect the most dangerous classes ever that they captured: the Keter class. That's why level 1s carry assault rifles, just encase a Keter class escapes it's containment.

Bullet: Like Tech said: (tries to imitate Tech's voice) there are 3 levels: the safe, the neutral Euclid, and the dangerous Keter classes.

 _ **Safe class**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Snails  
**_

 _ **-breaths fire**_

 _ **-takes time to charge the fire**_

* * *

 _ **Euclid class**_

* * *

 _ **SCP-173  
**_

 _ **-made of stone**_

 _ **-kills by snapping the neck**_

 _ **-moves when no one is looking at it**_

 ** _SCP-049_**

 ** _-kills by touching the person_**

 ** _-when he's finished "experimenting" on the victim, the person comes to life as a zombie_**

 ** _-the zombie will walk around until seeing another person, for which the zombie will kill then keeps on wandering_**

 _ **SCP-860-2**_

 _ **-a giant creature**_

 _ **-can teleport**_

 _ **-can only be found in SCP-860-1**_

* * *

Tech: They don't have any noticeable feats except they kidnapped millions of people and they captured thousands of SCPs without being seen.

Bullet: Same goes with weaknesses. They're hypocrites and they can easily be killed.

Tech: Why are they hypocrites?

Bullet: Because their motto is "secure. contain. PROTECT" and they kill innocent people.

Tech: Now I see.

SCP Foundation: [DATA EXPUNGED]

(Death Match logo)

Bullet: Isis is the Egyptian goddess of...

Tech: Not THAT Isis, the organization ISIS. The Islamic State of Iraq and Syria, or ISIS was founded in 2003. And from the start, their mission was to conquer the world.

Bullet: They have stolen tons of military vehicles, weapons, turrets, and even a giant-ass missile.

 _ **Jets & Tanks**_

 ** _-Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (Fishbed)_**

 _ **-Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 (Flogger)**_

 _ **-T-62 Medium Tank / Main Battle Tank**_

 _ **-T-55 Medium Tank / Main Battle Tank**_

 _ **-2S1 Gvozdika (M1974)**_

 _ **-M113 APC Armored Personnel Carrier**_

 _ **-BMP-1**_

 _ **-BMP-2**_

 _ **-MT-LB (M1970)**_

 _ **-SA-6 (Gainful) / 2K12 Kub**_

 _ **-comes with 3 attached missiles**_

 _ **-M1117 Guardian ASV**_

 _ **-FPI Cougar (MRAP)**_

 _ **-AMZ Dzik (Wild Boar)**_

 _ **-HMMWV (High Mobility Multi-Purpose Wheeled Vehicle) / (Humvee)**_

 _ **-HMMWV M1114 UAH (Up-Armored Humvee)**_

 _ **-Technical (Truck)**_

 _ **-comes with an onboard machine gun**_

 _ **-Oshkosh Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement (MTVR)**_

 _ **Turrets**_

 _ **-Rock Island Arsenal M198**_

 _ **-Type 59 (Field Gun)**_

 _ **-ZPU-1**_

 _ **-ZU-23-2 / ZU-23**_

 _ **Arsenal**_

 _ **-General Dynamics / Raytheon FIM-92 Stinger**_

 _ **-RPG-7**_

 _ **-M79 Osa (Wasp)**_

 _ **-NORINCO HJ-8 (Hongjian-8) (Red Arrow-8)**_

 _ **-DShK Model 1938**_

 _ **-PKM General Purpose Machine Gun**_

 _ **-RPK (Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova)**_

 _ **-Kalashnikov AK-47**_

 _ **-Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle**_

 _ **-Al-Qadissiya Tabuk DMR Designated Marksman Rifle**_

 _ **-Milkor MGL Y2 Six-Shot 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher**_

Tech: But all that is just toys compared to their most dangerous weapon of all.

Bullet: It's the destroyer of explosions, the master of missiles, it's the SS-1 (SCUD) 9P117 SSM!

 _ **SS-1 (SCUD) 9P117 SSM**_

 _ **-developed in 1950's**_

 _ **-explosion killed 60,000+ people in the Gulf Wars**_

 _ **-destroyed 50 warships at once in the Gulf Wars**_

 _ **-nearly never used again, but only used in Armenia, Egypt, Libya, North Korea and Vietnam**_

Bullet: Yeah, by what you read they don't f*** around.

Tech: Now surprisingly, throughout our research, we don't have any feats and weaknesses that are different from the SCP Foundation, except the feat that they killed some kids and teachers in a school.

Isis: Let there be no mistake, Hamas is a ruthless terrorist organization.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet: It's time for a DEATH MATCH!

(Death Match logo)

All was calm in the SCP Foundation. All the scientists were working hard. Then the was an explosion that shook the whole facility.

Alarm: Intruder alert. Containment systems destroyed. SCP's broke out. We are under attack.

Just then, a T-62 busted through the metal doors, along with the other vehicles and ISIS soldiers carrying weapons mentioned above. Then all the SCP Foundation guards rushed to the ISIS soldiers and were ready to shoot a them.

One guard: Halt, cease your attack or you will be shot.

The ISIS soldiers then got out their weapons, ready to attack.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

It was an all out gun fight. People dying left to right. The tanks were firing rockets at the guards, causing them t either die of the explosion or the scrap metal. And as soon as the SCP Foundation killed about 10 of the ISIS soldiers, a M113 APC came and delivered about 20 more to replace them. Just then, one of the ISIS soldiers died. And when the body fell, it was SCP-049 who killed the ISIS soldier just by touching him. Then al the other SCPs came out of nowhere. When one ISIS member was about to crush a Dragon Snail, the Dragon Snail breathed fire at the ISIS soldier, causing him to burn to death. SCP-173 already killed 30 of the ISIS soldiers by snapping their necks. While they were distracted with the SCPs, a few of the ISIS members took a blue key from a dead SCP Foundation guard. And there was a locked door, so they put the key in the lock and it unlocked. And they were greeted with a forest. After walking through the forest, they saw SCP-860-2. They were scared out of their minds. They tried to contact the others, but all they hear was screams of pain, then silence. They then found out they wee the only ones alive. When SCP-860-2 saw them, I charged at the trio. And the ISIS soldiers were running for their lives. Then one of them was killed by SCP-860-2. Then the second one was killed by the same SCP. When the last ISIS soldier made it to the door that they came in through, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then SCP-860-2 came up from behind the ISIS soldier and mauled him to death. But in his dying breath, he sad in the language of Iraq into his walkie talkie.

ISIS soldier: Nuke the place.

Then the SS-1 (SCUD) 9P117 SSM was fired. Though the missile systems in the facility destroyed the missile before it could hit e SCP Foundation.

 _ **K.O!**_

(The left screen shows the SCP guards drinking wine with the SCPs and the right screen shows all the dead bodies of the ISIS soldiers and the destroyed vehicles and jets.)

Bullet: Oh man that s awesome.

Tech: ISIS did put up a good fight. But they were no match for the SCPs. The main reason the SCP Foundation won is because ISIS didn't have any knowledge on how to kill the SCPs.

Bullet: It seems like ISIS didn't have enough firepower to take on the SCP Foundation.

Tech: The winners, e the SCP Foundation.

(The next time screen appears on screen)

Bullet: Next time on Death Math!

A female voice: Oh, Soos, I am not an ordinary game. I am... special.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took so long. My laptop's on the fritz and with all my schoolwork. So the next Death Match wont be posed until June 8. See you guys then. And as always, put your request in the comments nd stay cool and awesome. See you all next time when the Dating Simulator girl Giffany takes on someone, very special.**_


End file.
